Trozos de historia
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Drabbles sin conexión alguna / / Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Hasta ahora: Romione, Remadora, Drastoria.
1. Primer baile

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

* * *

Ron se acerca a Hermione y extiende su mano.

—¿Me concedería este baile, señora Weasley? —pregunta, invitándola a bailar por primera vez.

Comiezan a bailar mientras la música suena y a su alrededor los invitados les miran, felices, pero no les importa porque aquel momento se trata de ellos. Se trata de la forma en la que se miran, expresando sus sentimientos sin necesidad de hablar.

Y Ron piensa que es preciosa y que es un maldito afortunado de estar con alguien tan maravillosa como ella.

Y Hermione piensa que allí, entre sus brazos, es el mejor lugar del mundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, antes que nada: Este reto trata acerca de diferentes pasos a seguir como si fuera una estudiante de Hogwarts en primer año y debo escribir para completarlos. Como no quería escribir sobre mi misma (no por ahora, quizás en segundo año) ahí, decidí hacer drabbles sin conexión alguna. Al final de cada capítulo, voy a subir el paso.

 _Primer paso:_ Una lechuza te trae una carta de Hogwarts y estás completamente ansioso por comenzar tu primer año en la escuela de magia. **Escribe 100 palabras** para mostrar tu entusiasmo y energía.

Gracias por leer

Luna.


	2. Caperucita y el lobo

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

Palabras: 287.

* * *

Remus se acercó al oír la voz de Tonks en el cuarto del pequeño Teddy.

Se quedó parado, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, viendo como su hijo estaba acostado y a su lado Tonks sostenía un libro de cuentos infantiles.

Al ver la tapa descubrió que era Caperucita Roja y no supo como reaccionar a ello, especialmente cuando vió que su esposa comenzaba a distorsionar la historia y en algún momento, sin que Remus supiera cómo, el lobo y Caperucita se enamoraban.

Con la risa en la punta de la lengua, se alejó y se sentó en un sillón del living. Luego de un rato, Tonks apareció sonriendo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y le dió un corto beso.

—¿Cuál era esa historia tan interesante que le contabas a Teddy? —preguntó, fingiendo que no lo conocía, pero la realidad era que su madre Hope se lo había contado cuando era un niño.

Y él no podía recordar que en ningún momento la historia terminará así. O que siquiera se sugiriera un romance entre Caperucita y el Lobo.

—Un cuento que le compré en la librería muggle cuando pasé por allí: Caperucita Roja.

—¿Así que... terminan enamorados?

Ella asintió.

—¿En serio? Que curioso... y además en un libro de cuentos infantiles —siguió él.

Tonk se rió.

—Bien, lo leí antes de leérselo a Teddy. Me pareció que daba una muy mala imagen de los lobos, ¿qué clase de final es ese? Con el estómago relleno de piedras.

—Tonks, cuentale las cosas como son —dijo Remus, voz mitad diversión y mitad reproche.

—No todos son así. Algunos son como héroes, ¿sabes? —respondió ella y le dió un beso. —Como tú.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, aquí un pequeñisimo Remadora.

 _Segundo paso:_ Escribe durante diez minutos mientras haces cola en la larga fila de estudiantes que vienen a retirar dinero. La cantidad de palabras que escribas en esos diez minutos determinarán cuantos galeones tienes en tu bóveda. Elige qué tipo de mago eres de acuerdo al grado de dificultad que le quieras poner al reto.

Sangre pura.

250-350: 2 galeones

Gracias por leer

Luna.


	3. Iré contigo

Palabras: 400

* * *

Hermione apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol del jardín de la Madriguera.

Hacia tres días la guerra había terminado y ella se había quedado con los Weasley hasta que estuviera lista para encontrar a sus padres.

El ambiente de la Madriguera había sido bastante sombrío luego de la muerte de Fred y aunque la señora Weasley se esforzaba en intentar seguir con su rutina habitual, sólo bastaba una ojeada para saber que lloraba mucho y dormía poco.

Ron, aunque estaba también bastante afectado por la muerte de su hermano, no lo demostraba tanto ante ella y se preocupaba por hacerla sentir bien.

Ahora, estaba sentada allí, reflexionando acerca de la búsqueda de sus padres en Australia.

Sin que ella lo notará, Ron se sentó a su lado. Con una delicadeza impropia de él, entrelazó sus manos y le acarició con el pulgar.

Ella observó la imagen con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás... estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo, algo titubeante. Novios o no—aunque su relación se daba por entendida, ya que no habían charlado sobre ello—, Ron seguía siendo el mismo chico torpe con las palabras y los sentimientos.

—Si, sólo pensaba. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. He hablado con mi madre, se siente un poco mejor.

Hermione le miró, con algo conmoviéndose en su pecho.

Que hubiera hablado con su madre y la hubiera reconfortado, era un gran paso para el chico que tenía la sensibilidad del tamaño de una cuchara.

El silencio hizo presencia y se quedó durante largos minutos.

—Debo ir a buscarlos.

Ron lo comprendió al instante.

—Debemos —le corrigió y Hermione le miró.

—No hace falta que me acompañes. Perdiste a... Fred hace sólo unos días. Tu familia te necesita —murmuró ella. No quería interponerse ahora entre Ron y su familia, que estaba sintiendose tan mal por la pérdida de uno de los gemelos.

—Se tienen el uno al otro, es lo bueno de una familia grande—respondió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Iré contigo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño y dulzura.

—Gracias.

Ron le sonrió en respuesta y se inclinó hacia ella, juntando sus bocas en un beso corto.

—No es necesario que lo agradezcas.

—Esperaré hasta su funeral —sentenció.

—De acuerdo. Mi familia lo apreciará.

Él acomodo un mechón del cabello de la castaña detrás de su oreja.

—No volveré a dejarte de nuevo, Hermione. Es una promesa.

* * *

NA: Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un Romione :D

Paso a seguir: Luego vas a Ollivander. **Tira un dado y multiplica el número por 100**. Escribe ese número de palabras.


	4. Miradas

Palabras: 483.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass se miró por quinta vez al espejo.

Agradeció mentalmente nunca haber tenido el hábito de morderse las uñas ni toquetearse el cabello, por más nerviosa que estuviera, pues no quería arruinar el perfecto trabajo que había hecho la asesora de imagen muggle que había contratado.

La elfina doméstica que había sido regalada a ella, Lulu, se dirigió hacia ella con la carisima peineta que Narcisa le había comprado como regalo de bodas.

Lulu se la puso en el cabello y sonrió.

—La ama se ve preciosa, oh, si. Preciosa.

—Gracias, Lulu.

Cuando miró el reloj se dió cuenta de que era la hora. Se levantó y salió de la habitación para dirirse hacia el salón, esperando a oír la música de entrada.

Frente a la puerta que conducía el jardín de los Malfoy, donde se celebraría la ceremonia, se encontraba esperándola su padre. Ella tomó su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

A medida que avanzaba hacia el final del pasillo dejaba atrás los disimulados susurros por la deslumbrante belleza que poseía en ese momento.

Sin embargo, la única mirada que le importaba a Astoria, era la de Draco, cuyos ojos grises mostraban una inusitada fascinación.

Al llegar a él, Astoria dejó un beso en la mejilla a su padre, quién le dio una mirada de advertencia— _no te atrevas a herir a mi pequeña_ —a Draco.

El rubio no se inmuto y apenas parecia reparar en su presencia, enfocándose más en la novia.

El hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia comenzó con su discurso y siguieron los tradicionales votos.

—Los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

No debía decirlo dos veces: Draco había estado conteniéndose para no besarla en cuánto la vio asomar por el pasillo, tan regiamente ataviada en aquel vestido blanco de princesa y su cabello castaño oscuro semirrecogido en un elaborado peinado.

La besó con ternura y no se separaron hasta que oyeron el carraspeo poco disimulado del señor Greengrass.

A la hora del primer baile oficial como matrimonio, se acerca a ella y le susurra suavemente en el oído.

—¿Me concede este baile, señora Malfoy? —su voz denota cariño, aunque no deja de sonar tan educado como siempre.

—Encantada, señor Malfoy —responde ella con una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y acepta la mano que él la había tendido.

Se acercan juntos a la pista de baile y comienzan a moverse con una gracia y elegancia que era de esperarse de ellos habiendo provenido de una familia sangre pura.

Durante todo el baile, no dejan de mirarse a los ojos, en silencio. No necesitan decirse nada.

Eso era algo que solía desconcertar a la gente: la manera en que daban todo por sobre entendido, sin necesidad de hablar sabían como conectarse.

Pero era algo natural para ellos, pues después de tantos años, podían saber con tan sólo una mirada lo que el otro quería expresar.

Y eso bastaba.

* * *

Espero que les guste este pequeño Drastoria, es lo mejor que pude hacer en 15 minutos.

Paso: Tras terminar tus compras decides comprar una mascota. Escribe por 15 minutos mientras decides qué animal sería mejor para ti. Escoge uno: lechuza, gato o sapo.

Gracias por leer. Besos

Luna.


	5. Silencio

Palabras: 155.

* * *

Rose le dedicó una última mirada fría a Albus y comenzó a alejarse, con las lágrimas contenidas picándole los ojos azules.

No podía llamarle extraño, porque era su familia, _era_ su mejor amigo. Pero, de hecho, no podía llamarle.

Probablemente él la odiara, pero Rose no podía hacerlo. Y mucho menos podría reemplazarle.

Desearía saber cómo sentirse acerca de él, desearía que hubiera alguna poción o un hechizo que le dijeran que hacer. Ella misma tomó la decisión de alejarse de él, de darle la espalda. Solía tener sus propias convicciones y Albus lo sabía muy bien.

Y lo peor, probablemente, era el calmado silencio con el que Albus la trataba. Aquel silencio era el arma más violenta que él podría usar nunca.

Y ella sabía que Albus la quería y quizás en el fondo la extrañara, porque uno no podía simplemente borrar los recuerdos de una infancia compartida, ¿verdad?

Rose podía creerlo. _Debía_ creerlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste este pequeño drabble inspirado en Tell me how del nuevo álbum de Paamore, After Laughter.

El paso que debía seguir era este: Tras terminar tus compras decides comprar una mascota. **Escribe por 15 minutos** mientras decides qué animal sería mejor para ti. Escoge uno: lechuza, gato o sapo.


	6. Antes de juzgarle

Palabras: 150.

* * *

Scorpius había ignorado gran parte de su vida las miradas de desprecio hacia sus padres e incluso a él mismo.

En Hogwarts se había sorprendido al descubrir que era igual. Por eso, se sintió infinitamente agradecido cuando Albus Potter—el hijo de Harry Potter, enemigo de su padre en la infancia, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?—decidió conocerlo antes de juzgarle por los errores de su padre.

Albus sabía cómo se sentía cargar el peso de un apellido sobre sus hombros y se había sentido, de alguna forma, conectado a aquel chico rubio. Por eso, porque era su mejor amigo, estaba allí apoyándolo.

Era el funeral de Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, y el joven Malfoy no podía estar más agradecido de tener a Albus a su lado, con su mano sobre su hombro, en un intento de silencioso consuelo en aquel momento que no había esperado que llegará tan rápido.

* * *

 **N/A:** (SALTEADO POR UN GALEÓN) Paso a seguir: Después de muchos meses esperando, llegas a la plataforma 9 y 3/4 y te montas en el expreso de Hogwarts. **Redondea a la unidad de mil más próxima** mientras te sientas y te preparas para el largo trayecto.

¿Algo del carrito, queridos? Compra algunos dulces para picar durante el viaje. El reto siguiente dependerá del dulce que escojas. (Mi elección):

 _Varita de regaliz:_ Escribe 150 palabras. 


	7. De corazón cálido

Palabras: 319 (que poco inspirada ando XD).

* * *

Astoria Greengrass respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse antes de entrar a la tienda de varitas Ollivander con sus padres.

Al entrar, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda, ésta era pequeña y estaba vacía. Con curiosidad se dedicó a mirar las miles de cajas estrechas, amontonadas cuidosamente hasta el techo, preguntandóse cuál de todas ellas contendría la que sería su varita.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la voz amable de un anciano y luego de mirar a los padres de Astoria pronunció las caracteristícas de sus varitas con una increíble precisión que asombró a la niña.

Luego posó la vista en Astoria y tomando una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas para comenzar a tomarle medidas. A medida que probaba las varitas, el señor Ollivander parecía cada vez más contento.

—Bien, creo que esta podría ser —dijo sonriendo el señor Ollivander—. Peral, con núcleo de cabello de unicornio, veintiún centímetros. Flexible. Inténtalo.

Astoria la tomó y sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Al mover la varita—como había visto tantas veces hacer a su madre—una corriente de chispas doradas y rojas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

Aunque proviene de una familia sangre pura donde la magia es habitual, ella no puede evitar asombrarse ante el hecho, quizás porque es ella quién puede hacer magia ahora, y sonríe exageradamente.

Ve a su madre tener los labios apretados, levemente curvados en lo que Astoria considera una sonrisa de satifacción.

La voz del señor Ollivander saca a Astoria de sus pensamientos.

—Las varitas de peral dan lo mejor de si en las manos de aquellos de corazón cálido, los generosos y los sensatos.

—Gracias —responde Astoria, aún maravillada, cuando le entrega la varita para que la guarde en su respectiva caja.

Su madre paga por ella y finalmente salen de la tienda, con la sensación de la magia picando cerca de ella.

* * *

Paso a seguir: Llegas al castillo y esperas en el recibidor con el resto de chicos de primer año. Te das cuenta que hay un muchacho de pelo negro y despeinado y gafas hablándole a un pelirrojo, una chica de cabello rizado está junto a ellos, detrás hay un chico rubio de piel pálida... **Escribe por diez minutos** para socializar con ellos mientras llega tu turno para el sombrero.


End file.
